1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display device and a display device therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display device having an improved organic layer, and a display device therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) has become popular since it is driven through a low voltage, is light and small, has a wide viewing angle, and responds with high speed. The OLED is classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving method. The passive matrix type has a simple production process, but drastically increases power consumption with an increase in size and resolution. Thus, the passive matrix type is mainly employed in small display devices. Meanwhile, the active matrix type realizes a wide screen and high resolution, but has a more complicated production process.
In the active matrix type OLED, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) is connected in every pixel region to control an organic light emitting layer. A pixel electrode is provided in each of the pixel regions, and the pixel electrodes are electrically separated from each other to be driven independently. An organic layer such as a hole injecting layer and the organic light emitting layer controlled by a TFT is formed on the pixel electrodes.
Typically, the organic layer is formed through an inkjet method, in which ink including an organic material is ejected on the pixel electrode surrounded by a wall, and then is dried. However, the quality of the organic layer is not uniform due to the varying drying conditions of ink according to ejected orders.